


Christmas with the Weasleys

by MJW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Lee Jordan, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fun, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Fred Weasley, Gay Oliver Wood, Gay Percy Weasley, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Multi, Secret Santa, Teddy is a Potter, christmas with the weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Summary: Pure Christmas fluff
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 37





	Christmas with the Weasleys

**Author's Note:**

> In this Teddy was adopted by Harry and Ginny
> 
> Fred and George made a deal that they both had to name a child after the other.
> 
> Also, TVs exist somehow

“Got everything?” Lee asked his husband.

“Love, I’ve counted and checked _and_ you’ve counted and checked, I think we’re good.” Came the reply with a chuckle.

“I know, I know, but I know you and you know what I’m like,” 

Fred grabbed Lee by his wrists and gently pulled the shorter man into a warm embrace, he was then treated to a peck on the lips that might have lasted longer had there no have been three “Ewww”’s coming from the doorway. Pulling away the two men shared a glance and turned to their children.

“Right, do you have the secret Santa presents?” Fred asked the three children standing near him.

“Yep”

“Yep”

“Yep”

“Then let's go!” Fred said jovially. 

Lee ushered the children to the fireplace and handed them a handful of Floo powder.

“Now, Luke, you take Sophia with you and Georgie can you handle another bag?” Lee asked his middle child.

“I think so Papa,” she responded, unsure.

Soon after the three children were safely at the Burrow and it was left to Lee and Fred to organise the bags to be travelled. 

“God, I can’t wait for the kids to be old enough to be able to take more than two bags between the three of them,” Fred told his husband while trying to make sure that nothing fell out of the bags.

“Nah, that would mean that they would be in Hogwarts _and_ you’d miss it,” Lee told him smiling softly.

At this Fred grunted and went to stand in the fireplace Lee then came up to him with the Floo powder and pressed some into his hand and pecked him on the lips, Fred tried to deepen the kiss however Lee pulled away laughing before Fred could manage it. Fred wobbled his bottom lip and tried the puppy dog eyes and Lee just started to laugh even more.

“See you in a sec,” Fred said and after a moments thought added “I love you,”

“I love you too, now go! Or else our children will be running circles around your poor Mum and Dad,” 

And with that Fred was away to the Burrow. After a second of piling the last of the bags of presents and food into the fireplace, Lee stepped in, grabbing a handful of Floo powder and was off to the Burrow.

On arrival, Lee was pulled into a hug by Mrs Weasley after greeting his mother in law Lee went and found Fred and together said hello to Percy and Oliver and their two girls, it seemed that they were the only other family to be able to keep time.

“How’s work going Percy?” Fred questioned with a smile.

“Don’t even, Lee, you'll be able to agree that Higgins is a colossal twat. God, I can’t wait till he retires,” Percy told his brother and brother in law.

“I know, he drives me _mental_ and that law he’s trying to pass is a load of bullshit. Honestly, he’s trying to turn it back to how it was during the war!” Lee replied.

At that Fred and Oliver started their own conversation about quidditch.

“Are you talking about Higgins?” Harry asked when he, Ginny and their four children arrived.

“You bet,” Lee told the black-haired man.

Seeing his sister with a look that said kill me now Fred invited her to come and talk quidditch with him and Oliver.

Upon seeing their cousins, three out of the four Potter children ran to join them. Teddy chose to join his aunt and uncles in the quidditch conversation while he waited for Victoire to arrive. 

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" Came a deep voice from the fire heads snapped towards the fireplace to see Charlie standing there in his Weasley jumper and a massive smile on his face.

Upon realising that it was their esteemed uncle Charlie, all the children present (except Teddy because he was _way_ too cool for that) ran, tripping over themselves towards Charlie all the while screaming "Uncle Charlie" at the top of their lungs. Harry, who'd had the sense to bring a camera, snapped a picture of the sweet moment just seconds before the man toppled over from the force of having eight children jump on him. The Weasley siblings then burst out laughing and Harry snapped another picture before following Lee and Oliver to help Charlie, as it was clear that the Weasley siblings were too busy crying with laughter at their brother's misfortune to help. 

"What have we missed?" Another deep voice questioned.

"Well, our _dear_ siblings were laughing at the fact that _their_ children toppled me over!" Charlie said, feigning anger.

At this Bill then joined in the siblings' laughter, while Fleur rushed to Charlie to make sure nothing had happened to the man. Because Bill was bent double laughing, this meant he was still in the fireplace and the Weasley-Grangers decided to Floo at that moment, making Bill let out a high pitched shriek and thus making Bill the subject of the joke now. Harry still had the camera in hand and had managed to get a photo of the ordeal. Also because it was the man's best friends who were caught up in it was crying with laughter at the image.

"Well, hello to you too Bill," Ron said, "You know I love you but I'd rather greet you when I was _out_ of the fireplace," the man told his brother dryly.

Shaking her head at her husband's antics, Hermione went to the Ministry group who were still discussing Higgins and after sending the kids to play Ron joined them.

"Well, all I can say is I'm glad Kingsley is Minister if not oh I dread to think," Hermione remarked. The others all made noises of agreement.

Finally, George and Angelina arrived with Freddie and Roxie. It also appeared that a fight had occurred and George and Angie went different ways as soon as they arrived. Their children shared a look and ran off to join their cousins. At this point, the girls decided to drag Angie to Ginny's old room closely followed by Molly. The men stayed in the Living room as George rolled his eyes at his wife.

After getting a beer for his twin Fred asked his look-alike what had happened.

"I honestly don't know, one minute we were talking amicably and the next we're screaming at each other," George said looking miffed. 

"Between us, I don't know how long I can take this! She just blows so hot and cold, I don't know what to do," George told them, placing his head in his hands. "Don't get me wrong I love her, but there's always _something;_ George have you fed the cat? George where are the kids? George, George, George"

At this everyone looked to Arthur for advice. After all, he had been married to Molly for nearly 40 years. "All couples go through rough patches. You know, after Ginny went to Hogwarts, all Molly and I seemed to do was fight. At one stage I thought all we had in common was our love for you lot. My point is George you and Angie _will_ get through this. She's a lovely girl son." Arthur smiled at his son.

"Yeah, but _how_ did you and mum get out of your funk?" The man asked his father.

"Well, I'll put it bluntly: when was the last time you and Angie had sex?" Arthur asked making the current company very uncomfortable. 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this to my brothers and brothers-in-law, but 18 months ago."

Everyone winced at that and privately commended the man for not losing it sooner.

"Well my boy, there is the answer," the father told his son.

Just as the men were starting to talk about other things and ministry workers back onto the idiocy of Higgins the girls came down and some (Hermione) looking embarrassed. It was apparent that a similar conversation had taken place. Out of the corner of his eye Fred saw Angie drag George upstairs, they did not come down for a while and when they did, they looked very rumpled. It was safe to say that no one asked any questions as to where and what they had been doing.

"Well, now everyone's here and civil shall we do the children's presents?" Molly asked her family.

The cousins (Teddy and Victoire included) let out shouts of excitement at the adults chuckled at their antics. Less than fifteen minutes later the floor of the living room was covered in wrapping paper and with a look from their partners, the Weasley men (and one Potter) set to work putting the rubbish and packaging in bags and vanishing them. 

Post wrapping paper apocalypse everyone sat down to dinner. With there being so many people and no way they were all going to fit around one table it had been decided years ago that there would be three tables. Molly also liked to remind everyone to sit with people who you didn't see every day and with that statement a pointed look was sent to the Golden trio and James and Albus.

With that said, Fred scanned the room for a table. He could join his husband at the table that seemed to have Ministry workers, Freddie, Rose, Hugo, Dom and James on it which was _tempting_ although knowing them, they would be discussing Higgins and that would leave Fred very bored so that was out of the running. There was a table with Ginny, Angelina, Oliver, Charlie, George, Roxanne, Lily, Luke and Soph but he knew that that would end in a heated debate about the latest keeper gloves and Fred was not up to that. So that left him with the last table with Georgie, Molly, Vic, Teddy, Al, Bill, Fleur, Louis, Molly II and Lucy. Yes, that would be where he was sat this year. Sitting down next to his eldest daughter he soon got involved in who he thought would replace Professor Flitwick in charms. Personally, he thought that Hannah Longbottom (ne Abbot) would be a good fit. 

"What about that Hufflepuff girl in Ron's year? Hannah? I vaguely remember her from DA," Fred suggested.

At the mention of DA, Fred got a number of strange looks, of course, no one on this table had been in DA. 

"Well, anyway, mum this turkey is amazing, one of the best I think," Bill told his mother. 

"It doesn't even taste like turkey, it's like salmon," Georgie said to her gran.

"And someone has been watching too much Gavin and Stacy I think," Fred told his daughter with mirth in his eyes.

"What? It's a good show,"

"Hmm yeah, I know." 

After dinner, Molly took all the dinnerwear to the kitchen to be soaked. It was now time for the annual Weasley Christmas photo. Harry and Hermione set the camera up, knowing that the others had no skills to do it. With camera set, the pair scrambled to get in positions next to their family. With big smiles that did not fade after the picture had been taken, the children decided that now would be a good time to ask their parents to build the playmobile and lego they had been given. An hour later saw the adults bent over various sets and Vic and Teddy playing with a potions set they had been given, with Harry supervising of course.

"Can you hand me..."

"NO! NO! YOU DON'T NEED..." Harry shouted just as the potion exploded "...that" he finished, wiping the gunk off his glasses.

As the night drew to a close more and more yawns were heard and one by one the Weasley's disappeared after lengthy goodbyes. After Soph had fallen asleep in his arms, Fred decided to get Lee, Luke and Georgie and go.

"Babe, I think we should go now. Soph's asleep and Georgie doesn't look far behind." Fred told his husband quietly as to not wake his sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, ok I'll gather the bags and you get Luke?" Lee asked him.

"Daddddd, Papppaaaa can we please go now? I'm tired!" Luke announced with his sister in hand.

"Yeah, we're going. Why don't you go and say goodbye to gran and we'll put the bags in the fireplace?" Fred asked his tired son.

With Luke and Georgie off to say goodbye to their family, Lee started to pile bags in the fireplace and ferry them back to their house. Once Lee was gone for the final time Luke and Georgie came back with masses of leftovers. 

"Right, Luke, you go first, then Georgie and I'll follow with Soph," the father instructed his elder children.

And they were off back home, piled high with leftovers, ready to be whisked to bed as soon as they arrived. Fred then went into the kitchen to say goodbye to his mother and Bill, Fleur and their children.

"I'm sure you've heard, mum, we're going now. Lee, Luke and Georgie are already home so I'll see you soon yeah?" The man told his mother quietly as to not wake the sleeping tot in his arms.

"Alright love, see you soon." The woman said placing a kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead.

After he had said goodbye to Bill, Fleur and their children, Fred was off ready to put his sleeping daughter to bed and relax with his husband.

"What took you so long?" Lee asked when Fred came through the floo. 

"I was saying goodbye to mum and dad," the redhead responded.

Ten minutes later, all children were in bed with teeth brushed and jammies on and fast asleep. Fred and Lee stood in the doorway of their youngest just contently watching her sleep.

"How did we get this lucky?" Lee asked quietly.

"I don't know," Fred responded with a soft smile. 

"Hard to believe that 11 years ago we were fighting Voldemort," Lee said.

"I know," came the response, "I love you," he followed with.

"I love you too," Lee replied turning around and pulling Fred into a passionate kiss.


End file.
